Feel So Close
by BeWhoYouAreScrewEverythingElse
Summary: Song medley fic in which Blaine decides to propose to Kurt. But if they're not even together, why would Kurt say yes? This was started over a month ago, no actual spoilers, but does take place after 4x21. Details for song medley is inside. Kurt POV. The fluffiest thing I have ever written.


**Klaine fic in which Blaine decides to propose to Kurt. This was started over a month ago, no actual spoilers.**

**BEFORE THIS FIC STARTS: This is a song fic with a medley that I designed. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! I will prompt you when to start the song in the story, and I hope that I wrote this at a certain pace so that it goes along well. Fingers crossed! There the transitions are not smooth. But I tried and therefore you should not fault me. :P**

** watch?v=Mgma4EBU9Xw**

**~ means that another song is starting in case you read at a different pace than what the music is going at.**

"Blaine told me that the new kids have been doing so great lately, and I know they would really appreciate you coming in and giving advice."

Rachel continued to ramble on, and it seemed like there was no end to her speech. But that's not anything out of the ordinary. I didn't ask her why she wasn't giving advice herself.

"I feel like they could really benefit from getting some expert advice, since you are a pro and got that callback for that off-Broadway Book of Mormon production. I know it's not what you really wanted but it's an _incredible_ start and I'm just so proud of you. I'm also super glad you decided to break it off with Adam after his exchange ended and he went back to England."

Her hand in mine, she pulled me along the hallway of McKinley leading to the auditorium. I looked around but there was no sign of the New New Directions. I wondered if it felt weird to Blaine since he's sort of been a part of two generations, but I suppose Sam has as well now, and Brittany.

"Just take a seat, and wait a moment." Rachel practically forced me into the front row and I only noticed now the sheen of sweat across her forehead, the tremble is her hands as she let go and ran behind the curtains of the stage. I was going to ask whether she felt okay but she was gone before I could voice my worries. I guess she was really anxious to hear if she got that Broadway part, but where was she off to in such a hurry?

**Start playing. **

I recognized the music immediately and was surprised by who came on stage. Finn walked up slowly, smirking at me like he knew of an inside joke that excluded me. He held a bouquet of yellow and red roses and slowly approached the front of the stage.

_I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field._

_I wear my heart upon my sleeve like a big deal._

He made it off the stage and put the bouquet in my lap and continued serenading me. To say I was confused would be an understatement.

_Your love pours down on me, surrounds me like a waterfall._

_And there's no stopping us right now, I feel so close to you right now._

He ran off to the side after his lines were done but I was quickly distracted by the sight before me. At the end of each swell of music a line of people marched onto the stage. Four rows of New Directions, past and present, while three rows of Warblers filled the spaces between them. The rows were lead by Sam, Sebastian, Tina, David, Rachel, Trent, and Mercedes. The music stopped abruptly before lights that were pointed towards the ceiling cascaded down to the scene before me.

Surprisingly enough (not that this all wasn't), Sebastian stepped up from his line of Warblers on the left and starting singing, while the rest of them sang the background harmonies. Everyone on stage started in on the simple choreography from two years ago.

_Here we are again; I feel the chemicals kicking in._

_It's getting heavy and I want to run and hide, I want to run and hide._

Trent stepped up from his line on the right side and finished off the part I used to hold, before both of their voices melded into a harmony that I'm sure surprised many.

_I do it every time, you're killing me now._

_And I won't be denied by you, the animal inside of you._

The Warblers quickly moved to the back of the stage, forming a semi-circle across it and standing close together; creating a barrier of sorts. Where was Blaine in all of this?

New Directions past and present starting moving across the stage in a way that could be described as skating. The only ones doing it particularly were Sam and Cooper who seemed to have wheelies attached to the bottom of his shoes. Sam started off the two first lines before Cooper took over. They skated playfully around as they sang.

_I'm dreaming of a White Christmas._

_Just like the ones I used to know._

_Where the treetops glisten and children listen._

_To hear sleigh bells in the snow, the snow._

Santana rolled her eyes and she burst through the song to start her rendition.

_Made a wrong turn; once or twice._

_Dug my way out; blood and fire._

_Bad decisions, that's alright._

_Welcome to my silly life._

The group joined together for her part and they danced in partners in simple ballroom choreography.

_Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood._

_Miss "no way it's all good"_

_It didn't slow me down._

_Mistaken, always second guessing._

_Underestimated, look I'm still around._

They congregated back into their lines, performing a well-rehearsed choreography. Taking hands and passing through lines to link with others. Turning and coming back to their original positions again.

_Pretty pretty please._

_Don't you ever ever feel._

_Like you're less than, less than perfect._

_Pretty pretty please._

_If you ever ever feel._

_Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me._

The music quickly died as Santana pointed towards me at the end.

My heart raced as this familiar song filled my eyes by the row of Warblers around me. I was even more shocked when it ended before the lyrics even started.

Jake came forward from the group, switching and dodging between lines of friends with Marley. He sang two lines before she took over from him.

_Never knew, I could feel like this._

_Like I've never seen the sky before._

They reached each other and smiled into an embrace, Marley leaning forward towards Jake.

_Want to vanish inside your kiss._

_Every day I love and more._

I could finally see Blaine in the crowd, winding his way through the background. He slowly made his way down the steps and sang as he neared me. He was dressed in a suit accompanied with a black bow tie.

_Seasons may change, winter to spring._

_But I love you, until the end of time._

He leaned down on his knee and he held both of my hands in his. My breath caught in my throat.

_Come what may, come what may._

_I will love you, until my dying day._

His eyes locked with mine, his voice was shaky but perfect. He stopped singing.

I looked back towards the stage as I heard the Warblers start up again. Blaine let go of my hands and ran back on stage, the repeated intro giving him time to get into formation. All New Directions made their way towards the back, but also got into formation.

They all started performing a song that has been etched in my memory since that very first day.

_You think I'm pretty, without any makeup on._

_You think I'm funny, when I tell the punch line wrong._

_I know you get me, so I let my walls come down, down._

The rest of the performance went off mostly without a hitch; though I did see Finn become uncoordinated with the Warbler two-step more than a few times.

I know Blaine has been trying to win me back, but even this is a bit much for him, right? Or was it something more? Was he trying to say something else with this performance, ask something of me perhaps?

My heart pounded audibly, my tongue became thick and stuck in my throat as realization dawned on me. Memories swirled in my head, even as I tried to focus my attention to the stage.

If Blaine proposed right now what would you say?

If that is an engagement ring my answer is yes.

I want to see marriage equality in all fifty states.

You've got to hold onto those you love closest to you.

Blaine and I are like an old married couple, a fabulous old married couple.

_You and I, will be young forever._

I bit my tongue to stop myself from screaming out. This is too much, too sudden, all at once. My eyes stung with tears and my skin felt heated red. Blaine and I aren't even together.

"You don't honestly believe that do you? You said yes the moment you kissed Blaine at the non-wedding. You said yes when you sang I am Nothing. You said yes on that bed, beside that bird casket, on those stairs. This is not sudden, this is an inevitability. So are you going to let the person who broke your heart a thousand times over, but healed it a thousand and one times back into your life?"

_This is real, so take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back._

_Imma get your heart racing and my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

_Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans, be your teenage dream tonight._

It now occurred to me that I made this decision long ago; there was only one thing left to say.

I couldn't help but stand up and applaud at the end. My eyes stung with tears and I knew my face was red and blotchy.

Blaine stepped forward and made his way back to me. He went down on one knee but stayed there this time, taking both of my hands in his again.

"Kurt Hummel... -Anderson?" Blaine was shaking. "Would you do me the honour of being my Teenage Dream for the rest of our lives? I'll promise I'll be yours. I know I've messed up bad, and I probably will again in new ways. But if you let me, I'll spend the rest of my life trying to make it up to you. Will you marry me, and make me the happiest man in the entire world?" His eyes were wet and I could feel tears threatening to spill over at any time.

"Yes." I breathed, barely able to get the word out. His eyes grew in shock.

"Yes?" He said.

"Yes!" I repeated back to him. "Did you really think I would say no?"

Blaine collapsed in front of me and let out large heaving sobs.

I sank down and put my arms around him as our friends waited on stage for a response. I rubbed his back and shushed him until his sobs finally subsided. I gave a thumbs up to the stage as Blaine rubbed his eyes, and I never really imagined him crying more than I would during this, as our friends and family broke out in cheers.

I helped a dazed Blaine up and dragged him to the stage to join the others.

"Oh, wait." Blaine seemed to have calmed down, though we were both still a little teary. He turned towards me.

"I have a ring." He dug into his pockets and took out a black box. Inside was a platinum ring with a diamond inlaid in the metal. I turned it in my hands and saw one word engraved inside. _Eternity._

"What do you think?" Blaine asked, anxious again.

"It's perfect. But I still get to buy you one." His smile grew and stretched across his face. I took his face in my hands and leaned down to kiss my fiancé.

**Okay, so this turned out way different than I expected. I wish I had like any music skills so I could make the medley sound better, but I tried. SOOOO freaking cheesy, holy crap. I hope this wasn't too disjointed and difficult to read with the music.**

**I was also thinking that I could have taken advantage of Cooper Anderson being in this fic, but I decided to leave it out since it feels finished. :P No humour, fluff only.**

**WHY DOES IT START WITH A NON-KLAINE SONG? Well, I was listening to this song and the swells at the beginning inspired me. I could just imagine the sound of marching Warblers coming on stage as each swell ended and it eventually formed this idea where Kurt was proposing to Blaine. That being said, I've had two fics where Kurt has proposed, and this proposal didn't seem like the kind Kurt would do. It felt very Blaine to me, so I switched it to Blaine proposing. :P**


End file.
